Toegoff
Statistics *Joined: May 19, 2009 *Channel Views: 330,792 *Total Videos: 1663 *Total Upload Views: 3,410,748 *Subscribers: 4,482 About Toegoff is a rising Let's Player on YouTube. He gained much success with his Let's Play Dragon Age: Origins series which earned him more than a thousand subscribers. Most of his Let's Plays are blind play throughs which means he does make many mistakes along the way. However, that is largely his appeal. He shows how a typical player goes through these games on their first run through. If you've played the game yourself, you'll find yourself feeling his pain and glory as you watch him struggle through those same difficult parts and eventually come to success. It's not only his gaming style that is in his favour but also his commentary. His commentary is riddled with humour and often raw emotion. He tends to play RPG games from a real RPG perspective. Anyone who's watched his Dragon Age: Origins or Mass Effect 2 videos can tell you that he makes decisions based on his character's personality and not based on what gives you the best advantages. He is a humble and friendly Let's Player who often thanks his viewers (twice every video in fact!) and will reply to comments from time to time and actually reads his private messages. Let's Plays The Dig: 34 videos. July 8, 2009 - July 29, 2009 Full Throttle: 16 videos. July 14, 2009 - July 22, 2009 King's Quest V: 8 videos. July 23, 2009 (Unfinished) Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis: 28 videos. July 23, 2009 - July 31, 2009 King's Quest VI: 55 videos. July 24, 2009 - July 26, 2009 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 4: 7 videos. Co-op with Kelfeno. July 28, 2009 Phantasmagoria: 49 videos. July 28, 2009 - August 3, 2009 The Illusion of Gaia: 11 videos. August 1, 2009 - August 2, 2009 Quest For Glory III: 22 videos. August 4, 2009 - August 15, 2009 Let's Look At NES Games: 9 videos. Random sampling of NES games. August 4, 2009 - September 6, 2009 King's Quest VII: 46 videos. August 4, 2009 - September 19, 2009 Eco Quest 2 Secret of the Rain Forest: 23 videos. August 15, 2009 - August 17, 2009 Noctropolis: 36 videos. August 18, 2009 - August 19, 2009 EcoQuest The Search for Cetus: 15 videos. Dual commentary with Toegoff's 11 year old niece. August 21, 2009 - September 26, 2009 (Unfinished) Secret of Monkey Island Special Edition: 28 videos. September 5, 2009 - September 6, 2009 Fable: 37 videos. September 6, 2009 - September 9, 2009 The Silver Lining: 4 videos. September 11, 2009 Gabriel Knight - Sins of the Fathers: 76 videos. September 30, 2009 - October 29, 2009 Dragon Age: Origins: 300 videos. November 3, 2009 - November 20, 2009 The Witcher: 200 videos. November 25, 2009 - January 25, 2010 Mass Effect 2: 148 videos. January 26, 2010 - February 8, 2010 Lunar The Silver Star Story: 152 videos. February 9, 2010 - February 22, 2010 Neverwinter Nights: Ongoing. February 21, 2010 - present Left 4 Dead: 34 videos. February 25, 2010 - April 16, 2010 Willy Beamish: 12 videos. March 13, 2010 - March 14, 2010 (Unfinished) Dragon Age Orgins: Awakening: 72 videos. March 16, 2010 - March 22, 2010 Castlevania Symphony of the Night: 76 videos. March 23, 2010 - April 5, 2010 The Adventures in Magic Kingdom: 3 videos. March 24, 2010 (Drunk Play) Fatal Frame 2: Ongoing. April 6, 2010 - present Kevin Toegoff's real name is Kevin. He is 23 years old, hails from the U.S. Philadelphia area, and is a network and software engineer. In his current position, he does a lot of night shift monitoring so you will often hear him say that he is playing from work (which many of his viewers seem to envy). This does mean that some times his videos are abruptly cut off for the sake of work. Not that anyone minds; he uploads more than enough videos to satiate any avid viewer's hunger. He has recently bought his own 2 storey plus attic home on which he is currently doing some renovation projects. He owns a pet bearded dragon named Inigo after Inigo Montoya, the spanish fencer, from the Princess Bride (one of Kevin's favorite movies from childhood). Kevin is a great appreciater of art, especially music. He also enjoys the more classy types of beer, whiskey, and cigars. If you have questions about Kevin, be sure to check his profile where he has provided an extensive list of F.A.Q.s. Your answer is most likely there and asking without investigating first will surely provide you with an annoyed Kevin. Unfortunately, those very people who annoy Kevin will never read this because if they did have the brains to be able to find this article they would not be annoying Kevin, now would they? Quotes General *"(So,) As always, thank you very much for watching and please tune into the next episode. Thanks for watching folks!" *"Chicka bow!" Dragon Age: Origins *"You do start feeling pretty epic in this ga-" *steps on bear trap* Lunar the Silver Star Story *"Neener neener neener!" Left 4 Dead *"I just got nommed." Castlevania Symphony of the Night *"Woof woof woofies!" *"Mist could not pass." Toegoff's Fans Day by day, Toegoff's fan base grows larger and larger. His stream on April 7, 2010 brought him closer to many of his fans as well as introducing him to his loyal fangirls...and Raeper. The fangirls...and Raeper became regular moderators for his streams. The fangirls consist of Nilkhelekwen, Sinovera, and MonstarCookies. Raeper is Toegoff's life line and is the only male moderator. Although often joked about, the moderators aren't moderators for nothing. Each has contributed something towards the fandom of Toegoff. RaeperFawks is, as stated before, Toegoff's life line, especially during his stream plays of The Longest Journey. Many others were eager to help out but Raeper was chosen for his ability to give Toegoff just enough of a hint to help but not give everything away. Nilkhelekwen has contributed much Toegoff fan art and is the first known artist to draw Toegoff the beserking elf. Sinovera is the creator of the very page you're looking at and the writer of the very words you are reading. She also posts recordings of parts of Toegoff's streams on youtube. MonstarCookies, inspired by Nilkhelekwen, has drawn a lovely portrait of Toegoff the beserking elf. The fangirls...and Raeper are all very well but we mustn't forget Toegoff's other loyal fans who contribute to his fandom and make his streams a great success! I would list some of you but there are just too many of you great people :). The Moderators: RaeperFawks Nilkhelekwen Sinovera MonstarCookies Fatelovesyou 13:07, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Fatelovesyou